harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley
Ronald Bilius Weasley, born March 1, 1980, is the sixth and youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He takes his middle name from his Uncle Bilius, who famously saw a Grim and died a day later. Ron was Harry Potter's best friend , together ,they had many adventures along with Hermione Granger such as saving the Philosopher's Stone, finding the opening to the Chamber of Secrets, encouraged Harry to create Dumbledore’s Army , he fought in the Battle of Department of Mysteries , Battle of Astronamy Tower , Battle over Little Whinging , & finally in the Battle of Hogwarts Because of the successes of his older siblings, Ron felt pressure to live up to his family's expectations, he was also a Quidditch player as keeper & helped Gryffindor to win the House Cup twice . As he grew older, Ron came into a league of his own as he partnered with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on a quest to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. And destroyed Salazar Slytherin's Locket Ron Weasley went on to marry Hermione Granger and father two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. He became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic after leaving Hogwarts. Biography First Year at Hogwarts Ron Weasley first attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 at the customary age of 11. He was sorted into Gryffindor House, like every other member of his exceptional family. Ron quickly became friends with Harry Potter on their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Harry showed Ron great generosity by purchasing a quantity of snacks from a cart to share with Ron, and that simple act set in motion a lifelong friendship. Harry and Ron first met Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts Express, but didn't particularly like her. But at the Halloween feast, the two boys saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll in the girl's bathroom. The three had been friends ever since. Ron's skills in Wizard's Chess were owed to his old and battered chess set which was passed to him from a grandfather. These skills became a life-saving asset when Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Professor Minerva McGonagall's contribution to the protection of the Philosopher's Stone. During the life-sized game of Wizard's Chess, Ron sacrificed himself as a game piece so Harry could place the enemy king in checkmate. Because of that, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rewarded Ron with 50 House Points for Gryffindor. Second Year at Hogwarts In the summer of 1992, Ron and his older twin brothers, in a harebrained scheme to rescue Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive, drove their father's Flying Ford Anglia to the Muggle town of Little Whinging and tore the bars off of Harry's bedroom window using the car's horsepower. At the start of that year's school term, Ron and Harry missed the Hogwarts Express because of the meddling of the house-elf, Dobby, and were forced to use the Ford Anglia to travel to Hogwarts. At the end of their journey, the car malfunctioned, causing the boys to crash-land into the Whomping Willow. They were nearly killed when it retaliated, and the car jettisoned them and took off into the Forbidden Forest, where it remains to this day. Ron's wand was damaged in the crash, causing him problems for the entire school year. During the events surrounding the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (in a bid for fame) attempted to Obliviate Ron and Harry using Ron's wand. The broken wand caused the spell to backfire, causing permanent amnesia in Lockhart. In that same year, Ron, Harry and Hermione successfully brewed a dose of Polyjuice Potion which they used to investigate the Basilisk attacks on students. Ron was made to impersonate Vincent Crabbe, while Harry impersonated Gregory Goyle. Ron showed incredible bravery during the course of their investigation by venturing into the Forbidden Forest to an Acromantula den led by Aragog, in spite of his extreme fear of spiders. Ron was honoured with a Special Award for Services to the School, as well as earning 200 House Points for Gryffindor for his work concerning re-sealing the Chamber of Secrets. Third Year at Hogwarts ). ]] Ron Weasley underwent a painful maturation in his third year at Hogwarts when he discovered his pet rat, Scabbers, was actually an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew who had faked his own death 12 years earlier. Indeed, it was difficult for Ron to stomach that the animal companion who he had shared his bed with for years was really a murderous Death Eater. Especially since prior to this realization, Ron had accused Hermione of allowing her animal familiar, a cat named Crookshanks, to eat Scabbers. When Ron discovered Scabbers missing, along with a blood stain and three ginger cat hairs on his bed sheets, he ceased to communicate with Hermione, leaving Harry caught in the middle of them. They later reconciled to join forces in researching a defence for the Hippogriff Buckbeak, charged with attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Their efforts proved to be futile however, as Buckbeak was sentenced to death by beheading. While they comforted Rubeus Hagrid on Buckbeak's impending death, Hermione actually found Scabbers hiding in a milk jug. As the three left Hagrid's hut to return to the school, Scabbers panicked, bit Ron and tried to run away. Scabbers was actually being hunted by Sirius Black who, in the Animagus form of a black dog, pounced on Ron and Scabbers and dragged them into a hidden passage under the Whomping Willow. Ron's leg was broken in the forray, leaving him unable to participate in the events that followed. Harry and Hermione, closely followed by then-Professors Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, followed the passage to the Shrieking Shack. The true nature of Peter Pettigrew's involvement in the betrayal of Lily and James Potter was revealed, leaving Ron shocked and horrified. Ron recovered from his injury in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and was given an owl by Sirius Black to make up for the loss of Scabbers. Ginny Weasley named the owl Pigwidgeon, or known as Pig. Late one night during that year, Ron had a close encounter with Sirius Black, in which he insisted Black stood over his bed with a knife. Ron enjoyed the attention, as he was accustomed to being an observer to the attention customarily given to Harry Potter. Fourth Year at Hogwarts .]] In the summer of 1994, Ron Weasley invited Harry and Hermione to accompany his family to the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasley family obtained tickets from Ludo Bagman in thanks for help with a family problem. Ron was in awe of his favorite Quidditch Player, Viktor Krum, who was the seeker for the Bulgarian Team. During the match, Ron tried to repay Harry for all the generosity Harry had shown to the Weasley family over the years with the Leprechaun gold given out by the Irish Team's mascots, not realizing that it would later become useless. Ron was thrilled to learn that Krum and other students from the Durmstrang Institute would be attending Hogwarts that year to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron was highly tempted to participate in the contest despite the age restrictions; the prospect of fame and the prize money of 1000 Galleons were very attractive to him. When Harry was chosen as a fourth Champion, Ron was extremely jealous and temporarily broke off their friendship. This rift was mended when later Ron realized Harry would never have willingly volunteered himself for such a dangerous contest as the Triwizard Tournament. During that same year, Ron found himself baffled at the differences in maturity levels of girls and boys his age. When the Yule Ball took place before the Christmas holidays, Ron and Harry realized they had put off asking any girls to accompany them and almost everyone had committed to dates. Ron offended Hermione by first not asking her and then by suggesting that she didn't have a date and thus could accompany him. Charmed by the beauty of Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons Academy and a Part-Veela, Ron clumsily asked her as well, but fled in horrified embarrassment. Harry was eventually able to get them both dates with the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma. Ron's "traditional" dress robes were so old-fashioned and ugly that it embarrassed Padma to be seen with him, and the twins were further annoyed when Harry and Ron did not ask them to dance. While Harry watched Cho Chang, Ron was overcome with jealousy over Hermione attending the ball with his Quidditch idol, Viktor Krum. Ron was forced to face the reality that there were bigger things at stake than his success with girls when his schoolmate Cedric Diggory was murdered in the course of the Third Triwizard Task. He was one out of the few people Harry Potter told the details of the murder to. Fifth Year at Hogwarts With Lord Voldemort's second rise to power, the Order of the Phoenix was reconvened. Ron became a member of sorts, though he was too young to be a full-fledged member. His entire family belonged to the Order. It came as a surprise to everyone, even Ron, when he was made a Gryffindor Prefect before the beginning of the school year. At the same time, Ron's brother Percy wrote him a letter urging him to cut ties with Harry Potter and encouraged him to view his father in an unfavourable light. Percy insisted their father was a pathetic failure, which Ron immediately dismissed. At Hogwarts, that year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was the Ministry of Magic official Dolores Umbridge. As she does not teach the students at all, and forces them to only read their textbooks in complete silence, Ron and Hermione encouraged Harry to undertake a project to teach their fellow students practical Defence. During that same year, Ron auditions for the position of Gryffindor Quidditch Team Keeper, which was left open when Oliver Wood finished his education at Hogwarts. He successfully obtained the position, showing skill in an area he had never previously undertaken. Draco Malfoy preys on Ron's nervousness by teaching Slytherin House a jingle called "Weasley is Our King," which they chanted throughout Gryffindor matches. Much to their dismay, however, Ron managed to block almost every single shot in the final match. Later that year, Harry had a dream that Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. That vision turned out to be a witnessing of an actual event. When Harry had a similar dream of Sirius Black being tortured by Lord Voldemort, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom ventured to the Ministry of Magic by themselves to rescue him. Harry's vision was in actuality a trick designed to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries so Voldemort could obtain an orb from the Hall of Prophecies. During the battle that ensued between the students and a squad of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy, Ron was completely disabled with a jinx that made him giggle at everything. Because of this jinx, Ron thought a tank of brains under study was so funny that he summoned them at himself. The brains, animated like jellyfish, attacked him. Though he received scars from the ordeal, he made a full mental recovery. Sixth Year at Hogwarts During the summer following the battle, Ron learned he had received seven O.W.L.s, only failing Divination and History of Magic. Ron explained he didn't mind as he wasn't planning to take those in his sixth year, regardless. That school year, Ron's beloved sister Ginny became more involved with boys. After a Quidditch practice, Ron came upon Ginny kissing Dean Thomas, and he scolded her for making unwise choices. She consequently belittled him for his complete inexperience with the opposite gender, insinuating that both Harry and Hermione had more experience than he had. He was so bothered by their quarrel that he began to perform badly in Quidditch. Ron played so poorly that he even offered to resign from the team. As a match against Slytherin neared, Ron was extremely nervous. Harry pretended to pour the potion Felix Felicis into Ron's pumpkin juice at breakfast. Harry even allowed Hermione to see the vial so she would object to the cheating. This convinced Ron that he had an edge in the game, which caused Ron to play excellently. However, when after the match Harry revealed it was a trick, Ron rounded on Hermione and accused her of having no faith in his abilities. Shortly thereafter, Ron began his over-the-top exhibitionist relationship with Lavender Brown. Hermione was so angry, jealous and hurt by Ron's actions that she cast Avis at him, and later asked a boy named Cormac McLaggen on a date purely to retaliate against Ron. By Christmas break, however, Ron was avoiding Lavender, and their relationship began to sharply decline. Twice in 1996 Ron consumed food that was poisoned or otherwise inedible. He ate a chocolate from a present sent to Harry from Romilda Vane which was super-saturated with a Love Potion. Upon ingesting the chocolate, Ron became maddened with a carnal need to see and be with Romilda. When Ron was taken to Slughorn's office to get an antidote, he was nearly killed by poisoned mead intended for Albus Dumbledore. Harry managed to save Ron with a bezoar. A frightened and panic stricken Hermione arrived, forgetting her past grudge and anger with him. After Ron's near-death experience, he and Hermione quietly reconciled. Shortly afterwards, Ron broke up with Lavender, which gave Hermione something to smile about. During the funeral of the late Albus Dumbeldore, Ron comforted a sobbing Hermione. Search for the Horcruxes After the death of Albus Dumbledore in 1997, Ron planned to leave Hogwarts to accompany Harry and Hermione on a quest to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. He participated in the operation to remove Harry from his childhood home in late July, taking Polyjuice Potion to be one of the "seven Potters". He flew with Nymphadora Tonks; they were pursued by at least three Death Eaters during the battle, including Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Ron stunned one Death Eater while flying. Once Ron, Harry and Hermione were all convened at the Burrow, they made plans to leave, much to the displeasure of Ron's worried mother. With the help of his father and Fred and George, Ron transfigured the family ghoul to resemble himself sick with spattergroit, which would serve as his alibi while travelling with Harry and Hermione. The trio attended the wedding of Ron's older brother Bill to Fleur Delacour on August 1. Ron was irked that Viktor Krum was a guest, especially since he complimented Hermione immediately, and quickly led Hermione to the dance floor. The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the Ministry of Magic had fallen to Voldemort, and Hermione Disapparated herself, Ron and Harry away from the danger to Tottenham Court Road. After they were ambushed by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle there, they took refuge in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The trio soon infiltrated the Ministry to reclaim Salazar Slytherin's Locket from the possession of Dolores Umbridge, but weeks passed after that with no further progress. The presence of the locket in the group caused great tension and animosity. Ron began feeling intense anger and senselessly lashed out at his friends, while the energy within the locket probed his thoughts and exploited his emotional weaknesses. Ron abruptly abandoned his friends one evening after getting into a fight with Harry over the additional task of locating the Sword of Gryffindor in order to destroy the locket. As soon as he was outside the presence of the Horcrux, Ron recovered himself and realized what had happened. He was unable to rejoin them, however, and continually failed to Apparate to the correct locations. After an encounter with Snatchers, Ron went to stay with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. Soon after Christmas, Ron used the Deluminator Dumbledore bequeathed him to locate his friends. Ron made his way to the Forest of Dean, where he arrived in time to rescue Harry from drowning in a semi-frozen pond. When Ron attempted to use Godric Gryffindor's sword to destroy the locket, horrible, spectral images came forth which cruelly mocked Ron to the point of tears. However, Ron successfully destroyed the Horcrux. When the group was captured by Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback and taken to Malfoy Manor, Ron tried to persuade Bellatrix Lestrange to take him for questioning instead of Hermione, but was forced into the dungeon with Harry, Dean Thomas and others while Hermione was tortured above. Her screams reduced Ron to sobs. The group was saved by Dobby, who was sent by Aberforth Dumbledore and who freed Harry and Ron to run upstairs to save Hermione. Ron disarmed Bellatrix and pulled Hermione from the wreckage of the fallen chandelier, Disapparating them to Shell Cottage. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione entered the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve Basilisk fangs. Ron mimicked the Parseltongue he had heard Harry use to open Salazar Slytherin's Locket and succeeded in gaining entrance to the Chamber. Hermione used the fangs to destroy the Horcrux of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. When Ron expressed desire to evacuate the house-elves from the Hogwarts Kitchens, Hermione, who had always been concerned for creatures so often mistreated by society, was so touched that she kissed him, much to Ron's delight. However, Harry pointed out that there was a war going on. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Room of Requirement to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, but were ambushed by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. When Crabbe unleashed a cursed fire, the trio escaped by means of broomsticks; Harry saved Draco and Ron and Hermione saved Goyle. They then witnessed the death of Ron's brother Fred in combat, which devastated Ron, who wanted revenge. The trio made their way to the Shrieking Shack, and witnessed Nagini kill Severus Snape on Voldemort's orders. Following Harry's alleged death, the Battle of Hogwarts resumed, and Ron and Neville Longbottom brought down Fenrir Greyback. Ron witnessed Harry defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all, and survived the battle without serious injury. Career Acheivements Ron Weasley never received a seventh year of education at Hogwarts. Instead, he obtained brief employment with his brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. Following this, Ron obtained employment through the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, along with Harry Potter. Their work in the Ministry revolutionized the Auror department, and, along with Hermione, they "made a new world" for the wizarding community. Sometime between 1998 and 2006, Ron married Hermione Granger, and the couple had two children: Rose and Hugo. Ron is also the godfather and uncle of Harry and Ginny's older son, James.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] At some point, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all featured on Chocolate Frog Cards for their accomplishments, which Ron considered his "finest hour".J.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour In August of 2017, Ron obtained a Muggle driver's license, perhaps indicating that, like his father Arthur, he had an interest in Muggle Studies. He also admitted to putting a Confundus Charm on the Muggle driving inspector because he had forgotten to use his outside mirror properly. That year, he and Hermione saw their daughter off for her first year at Hogwarts, and Ron encouraged Rose to be sorted into Gryffindor house and to beat Scorpius Malfoy in marks. Physical Description and Traits Ron inherited the typical Weasley traits, fiery red hair and a freckled face. He has blue eyes and a long nose and is described as being very lanky and with big hands and big feet. His sister Ginny once joked that Ron had a Pygmy Puff tattoo, though it is doubtful that the remark had any truth in it. In the film adaptions, Rupert Grint who plays Ron does not have a long nose or freckles. Ron has a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor and is more melancholy than his older brothers. He is very sensitive to the reality of his family's economic standing and is sometimes embarrassed by them. Unlike most other pure-blood wizarding families, such as the Blacks and Malfoys, the Weasleys have little money and reside in a ramshakle house. Many, if not all, of Ron's possessions are hand-me-downs, including his robes, school books, wand, and even a pet rat whom he called Scabbers. His family's lack of finances often made Ron a target for bullying by Draco Malfoy, a spoiled, arrogant Slytherin. Ron at times makes rash decisions, and was awkward with girls in his school years. He suffers from severe arachnophobia; his boggart takes the form of giant spider. This fear originated from an event in his childhood, in which his brother Fred transfigured his teddybear into a spider as punishment for breaking his toy broomstick. Ron is passionate about Quidditch and is an unrepentant supporter of British Team, the Chudley Cannons. Upon making the Gryffindor house team in his fifth year, he found it especially hard to perform in front of the Hogwarts crowd when playing and is insecure about his ability. Often he falls to pieces before a match and, in respect to this, is described by Harry to have 'a problem with nerves'. Despite this, he is in fact a fine flier. Ron is particularly fond of food, sometimes much to the exacerbation of Hermione. He is often depicted in the book as being unable to articulate words properly due to his tendency to talk with his mouth full. He has a fondness for bacon sandwiches. Magical Abbility & Skills Ron inherits Charlie Weasley's old, chipped wand, which is made out of ash and has a unicorn hair sticking out of the end. He holds the wand together with Spellotape after nearly breaking it in half at the start of Chamber of Secrets, but it malfunctions dreadfully after this, backfiring spells, making strange noises, and emitting objects out from the wrong end. It eventually exploded. Ron's new wand is fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair. He receives this new wand before the start of his third year at Hogwarts., although in the books he seems to be as smart as Harry is. He has also shown signs of incredible tactical ability, as evidenced by his skill of Wizard's Chess (which is played exactly like normal chess but with living pieces). He is often also portrayed as the most practical or pragmatic of the trio, and less likely to lose his head in a crisis than Hermione Ron's talents are rarely shown, but he, like the other DA members, survives a violent encounter with adult Death Eaters in The Order of the Phoenix, and it is implied that during the Death Eater assault in The Half-Blood Prince he held his own quite well because he was being helped by Felix Felicis, the good luck potion. In The Deathly Hallows, Ron loses his original wand, and thus used Peter Pettigrew's wand. Following this, Ron began to demonstrate more aptitude and general knowledge, along with a sudden spurt in maturity after a terrible row with his best friend Harry Potter. For a while, he effectively leads the trio in the hunt for the Horcruxes while Harry suffers a major depression. Relationships Family As a boy, Ron was very protective of his younger sister Ginny, which sometimes annoyed her and resulting in them arguing. However, the two were quite close. Ron admired his older brothers as role models, especially Bill and Charlie for their career achievements after Hogwarts. Fred and George liked teasing their only younger brother, but they were still quite close to Ron, who was devastated by Fred's death during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter Harry Potter was largely considered part of the Weasley family and became like another brother to Ron. Like all brothers, they sometimes fought. When Harry was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, Ron believed Harry had indeed cheated to get into the contest. The two briefly fell out, but the friendship was repaired after the Tournament's First Task, when Ron realized that Harry could possibly lose his life to the tournament he had not wanted to enter. The two had another falling out in 1997, when the negative energy in Salazar Slytherin's locket affected Ron to the point of making him resentful of Harry and unreasonably jealous of Harry's relationship with their other best friend and Ron's love interest, Hermione Granger. Ron temporarily abandoned his friends, though he instantly regretted it, and returned to save Harry's life. By and large, Ron Weasley has been fiercely loyal to Harry Potter and risked life and limb on countless occasions for him. The two eventually became brothers-in-law, and Ron would be godfather to Harry's oldest child. Hermione Granger Ron's relationship with Hermione Granger was rocky and full of sexual tension until it culminated in a kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. They bickered a lot as though no one was there. But they also had a habit of making each other blush and not want to see each other notice. When Ron first met Hermione, she was an annoyance to him, trying to stop him from getting into trouble and "showing off" in class. He and Harry became friends with her after they saved her from a mountain troll and she lied to the professors to prevent them from getting into trouble. Ron first began showing signs of romantic interest in Hermione in their second year: he was irritated by her crush on Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Gilderoy Lockhart, became so angry that Draco Malfoy called her a "Mudblood" that he tried to hex him, and was very upset when she became one of the victims of the basilisk. In their third year, Ron and Hermione had their first real fight. Hermione's new pet cat, Crookshanks, repeatedly tried to get Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. Later, in the school year, Harry received a Firebolt broomstick, but Hermione suspected foul play and took it for inspection. This caused a bigger strain on their relationship, and when Scabbers went missing and Ron believed Crookshanks ate him, he and Hermione stopped speaking to one another. After Hagrid scolded Ron and Harry for their treatment of Hermione, the friends made up, and Ron offered to help Hermione with Buckbeak's trial. In their fourth year, Ron and Hermione's feelings for one another began to grow and become more obvious. Hermione was jealous of Ron's crush on Fleur Delacour, the part-Veela champion from Beauxbatons, and Ron became jealous of Viktor Krum when Hermione attended the Yule Ball with him after Ron failed to ask her which led into a blazing row during the Yule Ball. Hermione was also jealous of Ron's crush on Fleur Delacour. Hermione's frustration over Ron's failure to realize and act on his feelings continued into their fifth year, as she commented that he had "the emotional range of a teaspoon". Ron was visibly affected when Hermione kissed him on the cheek before his first Quidditch game and irked that Hermione maintained a correspondence with Viktor Krum. Their sixth year would be a trying time for Ron and Hermione. When she and Harry were invited to the Slug Club, while Professor Slughorn ignored Ron, Ron became resentful and jealous. He brightened up considerably after Hermione asked him to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her. However, Ron had a row with his sister over catching her snogging Dean Thomas, in which she revealed that Hermione had snogged Viktor Krum when they were seeing each other. Ron started acting coldly towards Hermione, much to her bewilderment. In an attempt to make Ron more confident in Quidditch, Harry pretended to slip him Felix Felicis, and although Ron initially believed Harry had given it to him as well, he accused Hermione of not having faith in his abilities for believing it. All this caused Ron to begin a shallow relationship with Lavender Brown. Hermione was hurt and furious, conjuring a flock of canaries to attack Ron, after which the two did not speak for months. Hermione even retaliated by attending the aforementioned Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen, an older Gryffindor that Ron despised. By this time, he was growing disillusioned by his relationship with Lavender as well. When Ron was accidentally poisoned with mead, Hermione left her recent grudge and anger and instead was completely worried for him, realizing that she could have lost him forever. She stayed by his side until he recovered. They reconciled with a new understanding between them - they were meant for each other. From then on, they barely exchange a harsh word with each other. His relationship with Lavender ended soon after, much to his and Hermione's joy and contentment. At Dumbledore's funeral, evidence was shown of their romantic feelings for each other; Ron gently comforted Hermione as she cried into his shoulder. Afterwards, the two grew closer, though only "sort of" together, according to Harry. They danced together at Bill and Fleur's wedding, where Ron also showed his continuing jealous dislike of Viktor Krum, another guest. During the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry, Ron comforted Hermione several times by putting his arm around her, they held hands while sleeping, and were generally kinder to one another. When Ron temporarily left his friends, Hermione cried over him for weeks; Ron was able to return by hearing Hermione's voice saying his name come out of his Deluminator. When Ron destroyed the locket Horcrux, it taunted him with visions of his greatest fears, included that Hermione preferred Harry to him. Hermione was initially furious with Ron to the point of physically attacking him, though she eventually forgave them. Later on, when the trio was brought to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix Lestrange isolated Hermione for torture, Ron begged to take her place. Bellatrix ignored him and tortured Hermione for information with repeated use of the Cruciatus Curse; hearing her screams made Ron fret desperately and repeatedly shout her name; it had reduced him to sobs. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was touched when Ron expressed concern for the castle's house-elves and initiated a kiss. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Ron and Hermione married and had two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Lavender Brown .]] While Ron was angry with Hermione in 1996, he began an exhibitionist relationship with Lavender Brown, who likely was unaware that Ron was mostly trying to make Hermione jealous. The couple was frequently seen snogging in public, much to the disgust of a jealous and hurt Hermione as well as Ginny, who considered him a "filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender threw herself into the relationship almost obsessively, alarming even her best friend, Parvati Patil. Lavender called Ron by the annoying nickname of "Won-Won", pressed Harry for details of Ron's feelings for her, and gave him a chain with the words 'my sweetheart' for Christmas. By his birthday, Ron was becoming unhappy in his relationship with Lavender; he feigned sleep whenever she visited him in the infirmary after his poisoning and said Hermione's name in his sleep. He was spared the task of breaking up with Lavender when she became suspicious that something was going on between him and Hermione, and ended the relationship. Ron was happy to see things finished, but Lavender was upset for some time afterwards. Etymology Ronald comes from the Old Norse Rögnvaldr meaning "Having the Gods' Power." Bilius comes from the word bile, as one of the four Medieval "humours." The humour bile controls anger and irritation. Weasley was a name chosen by J.K. Rowling because of her fondness for stoats. Behind the scenes *Ron Weasley is played by Rupert Grint in the Harry Potter films. *Rupert Grint is like Ron in that he comes from a large family and is also arachnophobic. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Professor Horace Slughorn refers to Ron by several names, one of which is Rupert.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * J.K. Rowling indicated that Ron, along with Harry and Hermione, got their own Famous Witch or Wizard cards, which was the "greatest point in Ron's life." *Ron was one of the few characters who was created before J.K. Rowling began writing the series. *Ron is usually the one that explains anything to do with the Ministry of Magic besides Hermione. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley,Ron Weasley,Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron fr:Ron Weasley de:Ronald Bilius Weasley